


Christmas Miracles

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Emotional Hurt, Failing to Listen to Children's Needs, Family Drama, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Neglect, POV Leia Organa, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me.....therapy.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 23: Miracles
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Miracles

Ben is home for Christmas for the first time in over a decade and it’s going great. A little awkward sometimes and she keeps trying to call him /Ben/ insead of /Kylo/, but he’s here. 

Leia could vividly remember the summer after Ben graduated high school when they were fighting all the time and none of them seemed capable of getting along whenever forced into the same room. He’d hated them. Said it as he packed his bags and swore he’d never be back because he was never enough for them. Claimed they never had time for him and favored their adopted children over him. None of it was true and she wasn’t exactly sure where he got that idea from. 

She would be the first to admit that her job was demanding and she wasn’t able to be home as often as possible with her only son. She didn’t really think that was where it began, though. 

Maybe it began when they made the decision to adopt Shara and Kes’ son, Poe, after their unfortunate and untimely deaths when Ben was twelve. Going from the ‘only child’ to the youngest must have been difficult. Ben seemed to enjoy it because Poe was there to keep him company. They were close friends, even. 

Or maybe it was when they took in Rey after the toddler was abandoned outside of Han’s garage by her mother? One look at the girl and they’d known she needed to stay with them. Ben hadn’t been too keen on becoming an older brother to her, but he’d never been outwardly cruel. Going from one child to three children had made things a little tight, but they made it work. 

Ben hadn’t been an easy child after the age of fifteen. He got into trouble a few times at school, mostly because of his temper. They’d thought sending him to visit his Uncle Luke would help, but it only seemed to make him even more aggressive and dismissive. 

She’d been at such a loss the day Luke told her that Ben wasn’t welcomed back to his home. Leia loved her son, but she hadn’t known how to help him. Han had been just as clueless. He’d tried, but it was difficult whenever Ben’s apathetic attitude only made his father less likely to bring him to places. 

Leia could remember the last time Ben trudged downstairs to go to the garage with his Dad only to find Rey sitting in the front seat. He’d refused to go after that. They’d made so many mistakes as parents where Ben was concerned. In saving Poe and Rey, they’d lost Ben. 

In fact, the only reason he was back now was because of the redhead perched on the arm of the chair her son was currenting sitting in. He’d introduced himself as ‘Armitage Hux’ with such a prim and proper accent that it made her nose crinkle. It reminded her of stodgy politicians that used to come to her parents’ Christmas parties as a little girl. 

He was standoffish and just a little indifferent, but she could tell that he adored Ben. It was in the way his hand would carefully rub over her son’s shoulder or the way he would comb his fingers through Ben’s hair. There was obvious love there. It did her good to know he’d found someone to love him exactly as he was. Someone to fill the places they’d left cracked and broken unintentionally, but that existed either way. 

She knew it would be a long road to fix the broken paths between them, but she was more than willing to do whatever to right them. Leia wiped her eyes from the tears that were gathering in them before clapping her hands to tug everyone’s attention towards the tree. “Let’s open presents.”

\-----

Later that night, as Kylo curled around Armitage, he kneaded his hands over the redhead’s lower back. Giving him a massage after the man spent the entire day being at his side. He hadn’t wanted to come. Refused to even open the invitation that he received every single year without fail, but Hux was a big supporter of the ‘face your trauma’ movement and encouraged him to get closure. If he didn’t like it, his lover swore they could leave and never come back again.

So far, it hadn’t been that bad. There was some unspoken truce among the family and though there were some obvious hurt feelings, everyone seemed content to make nice. Kylo wasn’t sure if it would last beyond the holiday, but a part of him wanted to see if anything would come out of it. 

It was time to fully heal and he would get a chance to do it with the love of his life at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
